Ganache is produced by admixing a chocolate mix and cream. It is an oil-in-water type emulsion and is used for a raw material of high grade confectionery. However, when ganache solidified by cooling is agitated with heating in a water bath so as to soften it upon use, a change of its emulsion state is often experienced. Thus, conventional ganache has a disadvantage that, if its water content changes even by only a little (even scattering of water), the emulsion state is broken to cause separation.
Besides, since ganache uses a chocolate mix subjected to a rolling and conching processes, it has a good taste. Further, since ganache is an oil-in-water type emulsion, it is soft and has good melting in the mouth. However, it has another disadvantage that, when ganache is used as coating materials, it is hard to dry and sticks to a wrapping paper.
On the other hand, processes for producing fats and oils for icing, or an emulsion type cake icing by kneading a fat ingredient, a chocolate ingredient such as cocoa, cocoa butter, etc. and an aqueous ingredient such as fresh cream with rapid cooling have been proposed (Japanese Patent Kokai Nos. 50-46868 and 51-32765). However, in these processes, since the chocolate ingredient is not subjected to a rolling or conching treatment, there is a disadvantage in that taste of the chocolate ingredient is inferior in comparison with ganache. Further, even if these processes are employed, there is a disadvantage that an the emulsion state of a product of the processes is unstable and, when the product solidified by cooling is melted with heating upon use, separation of the ingredient is caused. In addition to the above processes, a process for producing chocolate for ice coating which comprise mixing fats and oils containing soybean lecithin with cocoa and sugar, subjecting the mixture to rolling and conching treatment according to the conventional manner to obtain a chocolate mix and stirring the chocolate mix with liquid sugar containing powdered lecithin with a propeller mixer to emulsify the mixture is also known (Japanese Patent Kokai No. 51-106763). However, such a process has also a disadvantage that the emulsion state of a product obtained is unstable and the fat ingredient is separated by repetition of solidification with cooling and melting with heating.